


im not gay, she is just too pretty - hizzie  one shot

by 90ssimp



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Hope Mikaelson, Bottom Hope Mikaelson, Drunk Josie Saltzman, Drunk Sex, Endgame Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman, F/F, Lesbian Character, Lizzie Saltzman Needs a Hug, Minor Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman, One Shot, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:13:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29933925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/90ssimp/pseuds/90ssimp
Summary: lizzie liked to observe a lot of hope.and she didn't really understand why she did that, but she could NOT have a crush on hermaybe they hated each other so much that she couldn't help but be curious about each other(look at the tags)
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman & Lizzie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson & Lizzie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson, Penelope Park & Josie Saltzman, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Kudos: 25





	im not gay, she is just too pretty - hizzie  one shot

_Lizzie was jealous._

_She didn't know if it was because the blue-eyed ginger captured the attention of everyone around her or if it was because she wanted those beautiful eyes noticing her._

_Hope Mikaelson was beautiful, perhaps one of the most beautiful girls in the world._

_and_ Lizzie _knew it, knew it very well._

_Everyone seemed to have a platonic crush on Mikaelson and even if she denied it, she could still be included in that list._

_but appreciating a person doesn't make you a lesbian, right?_

> Why do you seem all pissed off, Liz?
> 
> I'm not pissed off, what makes you think that?
> 
> well, you've been staring at hope for an hour...god! did she put fire on you?

_great._

_now my twin realized that I was staring at my enemy for non-existent reasons_

_well, there's a reason... hope is good looking_

> why the hell would she set me on fire?
> 
> I don't know, she did last year
> 
> i think you've had too much to drink and are delusional

> so why were you staring at her?
> 
> because... look, there's your demon girlfriend

_for once in her life penelope was useful_

_i walked away from them and went to get more drinks and there she was, grabbing drinks like it was a fucking cliche or some shit_

> oh, hi lizzie...do you want any vodka?
> 
> will you poison it?
> 
> don't give me an idea

_I took the drink from her hand and drank it slowly._

_as if my life depended on it_

> are you not being nasty today?
> 
> do you see anyone crying?
> 
> not yet
> 
> then there is your answer
> 
> but as for you, did the bird boy finally get off your back?

_hope smiled sideways._

> i guess no nerdy boys for me today

_Everything after that conversation was a blank in my head._

_I remember little flashes of smiles and how my hickeys formed_

_how i put her against the wall and felt her whole body vibrate_

_i couldn't have spent that night any better, not even if i had caught Lonardo di Caprio (in the 90's of course)_

_it didn't matter, it was what I wanted_

_and now I am sure I am a lesbian, but who wouldn't be for Hope Mikaelson?_

_I guess sleeping with your enemy is not that bad... lol_


End file.
